Little Devil
by SAKB316
Summary: Spencer and Ashley after the beach scene where Spencer admits she likes girls. Later some characters will be OOC Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Little Devil"

"Little Devil"

Spencer and Ashley are just friends, but this is set after Spencer admits that she likes girls.

Spencer and Ashley were sitting on Ashley's bed talking.

"Listen Ash, I really need to talk to you," Spencer said seriously.

"Is this about you being gay, 'cause I already know." Ashley joked.

"Ash,"

"OK, time to be serious, I get it."

"Well, it's kind of hard, see I have a major crush on this girl, but, while I'm OK with the fact that I am gay; I don't think I'm ready to face anyone else yet." Spencer said, giving Ashley a meaningful look.

"Well tell me who it is and I'll tell you if she's worth it or not," Ashley said, as she smiled an innocent smile at Spencer.

"Well, honestly, I think you already know," Spencer looked straight into Ashley's eyes as she said this.

"If it is who I think it is, then I know she will be willing to help you through this," Ashley said as she placed her hand over Spencer's.

Spencer smiled and turned her hand over to grasp Ashley's.

"Listen, I know you're worried about your parents and everyone at school, but," Ashley squeezed her hand, "I want to be with you and I want you to be happy. We're already friends; we can spend time together without anyone suspecting anything." Ashley looked into Spencer's eyes, "we don't have to tell anyone until you're ready."

Spencer just smiled and pulled Ashley into a hug.

"You really are amazing, Ash" she said as she pulled away.

"I know," Ashley said with a big smirk.

Spencer just laughed and smacked Ashley on the arm. "OW!"

"Oh, I didn't hurt you."

They both sat back against the headboard and Spencer reached over and took Ashley's hand in her own. They just smiled at one another and relaxed in the comfortable silence.

After a few minutes Ashley turned to Spencer, "I've been meaning to tell you, I'm performing at one of the clubs downtown tonight. Do you want to come? We can hang out after the show."

"I'd love to. It sounds like fun."

"Great"

Later that night…

Spencer walked into the club and began to look for Ashley.

"Hey," Spencer turned around to see Ashley running towards her.

"Hi," she said, as she reached her, Ashley pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, I have to go prep for my set, I go on first. Go find a seat close to the stage."

"OK, good luck" Spencer gave Ashley another hug then went to find a seat while Ashley made her way backstage.

It was only about 10 minutes before the Emcee came out onto the stage.

"Good Evening everyone, let's get this party started with our first performer, please welcome Ashley Davies to the stage!!"

Spencer cheered along with everyone else in the club.

Ashley came out onto the stage with her guitar over her shoulder.

"Hey everyone," she said stepping up to the microphone, "I know I usually have more of a rock style, but I heard this song and it reminded me of a friend, so I decided to perform it." Ashley looked straight at Spencer as she said this.

She began to play the introduction; then she began to sing.

C'mon sugar, take off your sneakers  
C'mon Baby, let down your hair  
I wanna see what's behind those glasses  
I gotta know what's under there

Don't worry about what your mama told ya  
Don't worry about what your friends might say  
Slide over here, lemme kiss and hold you  
Time for you to come out and play

(Chorus)

C'mon little angel wontcha be my little devil tonight  
C'mon little angel wontcha be my little devil tonight  
I got a batch of margaritas, a jacuzzi in the back  
Clapton on the radio, how about that  
We could build a fire, yeah we could go nuts  
Dancing all around 'til the sun comes up

I know a place between here and heaven  
We could cut loose and come undone  
Ain't nothin' wrong with a little livin'  
The day is gone but the night's still young

(Repeat Chorus)

This can be our little secret

(Repeat Chorus)

When she finished the song everyone jumped to their feet and cheered. Spencer just stared up at Ashley as she let the words sink in. Then she looked at all of the people around her and realized that she didn't care what they thought. She walked up to the stage and called to Ashley. Ashley walked over and bent down.

"So did you like the song?" Ashley asked with a smile.

"I loved it," Spencer said; then she reached up and pulled her into a kiss.

When they pulled apart the crowd was cheering and both girls had huge smiles on their faces.

After Ashley finished her set she came back out to meet Spencer.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"It was OK," Spencer smirked.

"Oh, well, if you didn't like it then you don't have to come anymore," Ashley said playing along.

"Oh come on, you know I had a great time, Spencer laughed; then she leaned in and whispered, "How could I not? I got to stare at you all night." She reached out and took Ashley's hand.

"Well I'm glad I could be of service."

"Do you want to stay here or go somewhere else?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go down and walk along the beach."

"That sounds great. I heard the moon was supposed to be full tonight."

"Aw, Ash, I knew you were a romantic," Spencer said teasingly.

"Don't push your luck." Ashley laughed as she pulled Spencer out of the club and to her car.

A.N. Hey let me know what you think. I hope you like it.

Song by: John Michael Montgomery


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, they arrived at the beach, Spencer and Ashley got out of the car and walked down onto the beach

A few minutes later, they arrived at the beach, Spencer and Ashley got out of the car and walked down onto the beach. Once they were there they just stood still for a few minutes enjoying the silence and each other's presence.

Then, Spencer had an idea.

"Tag you're it!" she said poking Ashley in her side, then she started running.

"Hey, come on Spence," Ashley said; then when she realized that Spencer was going to keep running, she took off after her.

They ran around laughing for a while; then Ashley caught up to Spencer and gently tackled her to the ground. They rolled around giggling and tickling each other.

When they stopped the just lay there next to one another catching their breath. Spencer reached over and took Ashley's hand; they looked at one another and smiled. Spencer scooted closer and laid her head on Ashley's shoulder as Ashley put her arm around her waist. They laid there for what felt like forever, just looking at the stars.

After about half an hour, Ashley looked over at Spencer and asked, "Do you want to take a walk along the beach before we have to go back to reality?"

"I'd love to," Spencer said, standing then offering her hand and pulling Ashley to a standing position.

They held hands as they walked along the shoreline.

"Hey Spence…"

"Yeah?"

Ashley stopped and turned to face Spencer, "I know that you aren't ready to tell everyone yet, and if you don't want to I completely understand, but I was wondering…"

"Ash, just spit it out already," Spencer laughed at the brunette's rambling.

"Spence," she looked up into Spencer's eyes, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Spencer just smiled; then she leaned in and kissed Ashley.

"I would love to be your girlfriend."

Ashley leaned in again and kissed her, when they broke apart they just stood there staring into each other's eyes.

The next day Spencer got a call from Ashley.

"Hello"

"Hey Beautiful"

"Hi Ash"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing that I know of, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking we could do a movie night…me, you, some movies and pizza?"

"That sounds great."

"Cool, well, that id for tonight, but today I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach? You can bring your brothers if you want."

"That sounds like fun, but I think I'll just invite Clay and Chelsea."

"OK, but can I ask why?"

"I want to tell them about us and Glen won't be as understanding."

"Spence, are you sure? Last night you didn't want anyone to know."

"Yeah, but I want to get used to the idea of people knowing and Clay and Chelsea are the closest to me besides you."

"OK, we'll tell them, but what about your parents?"

"That's part of why I want to tell Clay, he will understand, and maybe he can help me tell the rest."

"That makes sense."

"So, I'll go call them and I'll meet you at the beach in an hour?"

"OK, see you soon."

1 hour later…

Spencer, Clay and Chelsea got out of their car and Spencer began to look around for Ashley.

"SPENCER!" she turned around and found the source of the call, "Hey guys there she is"

Spencer began to make her way over to Ashley and when she reached her she pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you," she whispered in Ashley's ear.

"I missed you too."

They pulled apart and sat on the blanket that Ashley had laid out.

Just then Clay and Chelsea came walking up and laid out another blanket next to the one the girls were sitting on.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you could come." Ashley said as they sat down.

"Yeah, we are too. I'm looking forward to a relaxing day with you guys" Chelsea said as she got herself settled on the blanket.

….

After about an hour of tanning and talking about nothing, Clay sat up and looked at his sister and her friend.

"You know, I'm glad you two are getting closer, you seem to be good for each other."

"Really?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I know my mom doesn't like you and Glen is a jerk, but me and my dad both think that you're good for Spence, and we can tell that you care about her."

"You have no idea," Ashley mumbled, Clay just gave her a funny look.

"Clay listen," Spencer said sitting up and facing him, "There is a reason I asked you two to come and didn't invite Glen, I wanted to tell you both something."

"What's up Spence? You know you can tell me anything," Clay looked at her.

"I wanted to tell you first. You just said that Ash and I have been getting closer," Spencer said as she looked at her hands in her lap, "Well, we're closer than you think."

Spencer started to get nervous and stopped talking. Ashley, who had been sitting back and letting Spencer talk, crawled up behind her and put a hand on Spencer's shoulder to let her know that she was there for her.

Spencer reached up and grabbed Ashley's hand and held it in her own, gaining the courage she needed, she looked up at Clay.

"Clay, I wanted to tell you that I am gay and Ashley is my girlfriend," she looked straight into his eyes as she said this.

Both Clay and Chelsea just sat there for a minute letting it sink in; then Clay got up and pulled Spencer and Ashley into a bear hug.

"I'm happy you found someone Spence, I don't care if she's a girl."

Chelsea just smiled at the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

A little while later, they were still talking and Spencer and Ashley were sitting close together and holding hands

A little while later, they were still talking and Spencer and Ashley were sitting close together and holding hands.

"So, are you guys going to tell your parents?" Chelsea asked them.

"Well, my parents have known about me for a few years now, they don't really care about anything I do," Ashley said.

"I want to tell my parents and Glen, I just don't know if I'm prepared for the things they might say." Spencer said as she glanced over at Clay.

He just laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean, but you really should tell them soon."

"Why?"

"You're not going to be able to hide it forever and you're not going to want to." Clay said seriously, "You want them to find out from you and not from some rumor Glen brings home from school."

"True, you're right, I'm just not quite ready yet, but I'll tell them soon."

"If you want me to be there, I'll be there to support you," Ashley said looking over at Spencer.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, as much as I would love for you to be there, I don't know how Glen will react and I don't want anything to happen to you." Spencer said turning to look into Ashley's eyes.

"If you want Ashley there Spence, the let her be there for you. I'll take care of Glen if he decides to do anything rash." Clay said looking at the girls with a smile.

"You two really care about each other don't you?" Chelsea asked, smiling at the pair.

"Yeah, we really do." They answered together with matching smiles.

The four just sat and enjoyed the beach and each other's company for a while longer; then they decided to go. Spencer and Ashley went back to Ashley's for their movie night.

A few weeks later Spencer, Ashley and Clay were sitting at a table in the quad waiting for Chelsea to meet up with them.

"Hey guys," Spencer caught their attention.

"What's up?" Ashley said looking over at her.

"I want to tell mom and dad."

Clay and Ashley looked shocked.

"Are you sure?" Clay asked her.

"Yes, I am." Spencer looked him in the eyes.

"Not that I'm not happy, but why now?" Ashley asked as she took Spencer's hand.

"It's been over a month now, I've had time and I have accepted who I am. I'm ready for everyone else to know too. And, I want to be able to tell the world that I am with you."  
Ashley smiled, "Well, I'm glad that you feel ready, but if you change your mind, that's OK."

"That's sweet of you but I'm not going to change my mind. But I did want to ask," she turned to Clay, "will you be there then I tell them?"

"Of course, I wouldn't make you go through that alone."

"I still want to be there to support you Spence." Ashley said.

"No, that is a bad idea, how about I'll tell you before I tell them; then I'll call you after and if they react OK you can come over."

"Fine, I guess that'll work.

After school Ashley, Clay and Spencer met up in front of the school.

"When do you plan to tell them Spence?" Clay asked.

"I think I will do it tonight. I just want to get it over with."

"That might be a good idea."

"Yeah, I'll tell them after dinner."

Later that night, the Carlin's had just finished dinner.

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you about something?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Of course, sweetheart," her dad answered.

"Alright, let's go sit down"

Spencer led the family into the living room and waited for her parents to sit down on one couch while she and Clay took the other and Glen sat on the chair across the room.

"What is it? You know you can tell us anything."

"I hope that's true," Spencer muttered.

"I need to tell you something." Spencer said, not looking at them. "I have been doing a lot of things and thinking a lot, discovering who I am. Well I found out something about myself about a month and a half ago." At this point Spencer looked up at her parents.

"I'm gay," she stated quickly, though she didn't look away.

What she saw amazed her. Both of her parents looked shocked for a minute; then her father just smiled. Her mother took a little longer, but eventually she smiled as well.

"Well, I thought you had some horrible news," her mom said.

"Wait, what? You're OK with me being gay?" Spencer said shocked.

"Why wouldn't we be? You're our daughter and we love you no matter what." Her dad said.

"Well, in that case, I have something else to tell you as well," Spencer said smiling.

"You're with Ashley." Paula stated.

Spencer just stared at her, "How did you know?"

"Well, I noticed how close you two are and after your admission a few minutes ago it all just clicked into place." Her mom answered.

"And you're OK with my being with Ashley?"

"Well to be honest," her mom said, "at first I didn't approve of Ashley, but then I paid attention and saw how happy you are and how much you smile when she's around. Also, I know that she treats you well and she is not as bad as she seems. So, Yes, I'm OK with you two together."

"But, we expect you to invite her to dinner with us at least once a month so that we can get to know her better," Arthur said, "and let her know that she is always welcome here."

"Thank you both so much," Spencer said as she stood to hug her parents. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't accept me, I know how you are with your beliefs."

"Love is love, no matter who it's with." Paula said.

All this time, Glen had said nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Glen," Spencer turned to her brother, "GLEN"

"Glen," Spencer turned to her brother, "GLEN"

Glen finally looked up at his sister.

"Let me get this strait," Glen started, "You're gay and Ashley Davies is your girlfriend?"

"Yes," Spencer answered nervously.

Glen just nodded his head and laughed.

"Nice job Spence, she's Hot!"

The Carlin family just laughed, and Spencer responded, "I know." Then, Glen turned serious, "But I still want to talk to her, let her know what'll happen if she hurts you."

"Don't worry Glen; I already took care of that." Clay said

"OK, well, I promised Ash I would call and tell her how everything went." Spencer said as she pulled out her cell.

"Hey Ash,"

"Hey Beautiful, How'd it go?"

"Well, why don't you let them tell you?" Spencer put her phone on speaker.

"Hello, Ashley." Paula said in a stern voice.

"Hello, Mrs. Carlin," Ashley said nervously.

"We would like it if you would come over for a little while this evening, maybe have dessert with us." Paula said using a lighter tone, "It would be nice to officially meet Spencer's girlfriend."

"Really? You're OK with us?"

"Yes, we are happy that Spencer has found someone." Arthur said with a laugh.

"In that case I'll be right over."

"See you soon," Spencer said as she hung up the phone.

Spencer and Ashley sat in front of Spencer's house after having dessert with Spencer's family.

"Wow! That went well!" Ashley said turning to smile at Spencer.

"Yeah, I thought my mom was going to hate me and she was actually the complete opposite. Spencer replied.

"Well at least we can be together without having to worry about what your family thinks." Ashley smiled as she took Spencer's hand in her own.

"I'm so happy right now. I have a beautiful girlfriend, a supportive family, and I'm finally happy with who I am." Spencer smiled, "though I kind of liked sneaking around, it was fun."

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm happy that I get to show the world how much I love you and that we're together." Ashley said seriously as she moved to put her arms around Spencer's waist.

"I know, and I love you, too." Spencer leaned in to give Ashley a soft kiss.

"Wow. Our first kiss where other people could see."

"The first of many," Ashley said as she leaned in for another.


	5. Chapter 5

It is a few weeks after Spencer came out to her family and she and Ashley are going strong

It is a few weeks after Spencer came out to her family and she and Ashley are going strong. They are at Spencer's house.

"Ashley," Paula called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mrs. C?" Ashley said entering the room, "Do you need help with something?"

"No, actually I was wondering if you would like to join us for our family night tomorrow." Paula asked with a smile.

"Really? I mean I'd love to, but isn't that supposed to be just for your family?" Ashley asked, shocked. She knew that Paula was OK with Spencer being gay, but she wasn't sure what Paula thought of her.

"Ashley, do you love my daughter?" Paula asked.

"Yes," Ashley answered, curious what that had to do with anything.

"Then you are family." Paula replied and she moved to hug Ashley.

Ashley hugged her back, "Thanks, Mrs. C. you have no idea how much that means to me."

"Ashley," Paula said as she pulled back, "you are always welcome here. You and Spencer love each other, you are family. Which brings me to my next point; you are welcome to call me Paula if you like, or even mom, if you are comfortable with it." Paula said with a smile.

Ashley smiled and pulled Paula into another hug, "Thank you, but let me talk to Spencer and make sure that she is comfortable with all of this. We really love each other, but it has only been a few months."

"OK, go talk, dinner won't be done be done for a while anyway."

Ashley gave Paula a third hug before going into the living room to find Spencer.

"Hey Spence, can we go up to your room? I want to talk to you privately."

"Sure."

In Spencer's room…

"I just had a talk with your mom," Ashley started, "She invited me to family night tomorrow."

"Really? That's great. Are you coming?"

"Well, that's not everything, I asked her, wasn't family night just for family, and she said that we love each other so I am family. Then she told me that I am always welcome here and she said that I could call her Paula or mom if I wanted to." Ashley said quickly.

"Wow. What do you think?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, I wanted to see that you thought and how you felt about them considering me family already."

"I think it's wonderful." Spencer said with a smile, "I don't want to influence your thoughts, but I've known for a few weeks now that you're the only person I ever want to be with, forever, so if you feel the same way, then you should be here and call them whatever you are comfortable with." Spencer said taking Ashley's hand, "I love you and you are my family, with or without them."

Ashley smiled and squeezed Spencer's hand, "I love you too, and I want to be with you forever. So, if that means I start coming to family night, then fine. But are you really OK with me calling your mom, Mom?"

"I'm more than OK with it and I'm sure that if you do then you will be asked to call my dad, Dad, too."

"I love you," Ashley said with a smile and she leaned in to kiss Spencer.

"SPENCER, ASHLEY, DINNER!" They heard Glen yell up the stairs.

"COMING!" they yelled together, as they got up to leave Spencer's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Later at dinner:

Later at dinner:

"So Ashley, have you thought about our discussion in the kitchen?" Paula asked.

"Discussion?" Arthur asked.

"Do you mind if I tell him?" Paula looked over at Ashley, who was sitting next to Spencer.

"No, go ahead," Ashley responded with a slight smile. Spencer reached over and put her hand over Ashley's.

"Well Arthur, earlier this afternoon I invited Ashley to come to family night tomorrow, but she felt she shouldn't come because she isn't family. I explained to her that since she and Spencer are in love, she is family. I also told her that she is welcome to call me Mom if she chooses, or Paula, if not." Paula explained with a smile.

"Well, I agree, and Ashley the same goes for me, you are welcome to call me either Arthur or Dad." Arthur smiled as he turned to look at his daughter's girlfriend.

"Thank-you both, you have no idea how much it means to me that you have accepted me and want me to be part of your family, and I have already talked to Spencer about this, but I will only agree if Glen and Clay are comfortable with it as well." Ashley said.

"I'm fine with it, I've already started including you when I think of my family," Glen said, "It took a few days to get used to you and Spencer, but once I did, you were part of the family."

"And, you've known from very early in your relationship that I am perfectly fine with you being in Spencer's life and consequently our family." Clay said with a smile.

"In that case, Mom, Dad," Ashley said, trying out the new names, "I will be here for family night."

The Carlins smiled and Spencer squeezed Ashley's hand under the table.

"Good, we start with dinner at 6; then we start taking ideas and having fun until we decide to stop." Paula explained.

"And if it is too late, you are welcome to spend the night here." Arthur said.

"It sounds like fun; I know Spencer has said that she enjoys family night."

The next evening at family night, the Carlins and Ashley had just finished dinner.

"So what does everyone want to do?" Arthur asked.

"Well, we usually star with board games or cards; then we watch a movie and fall asleep in the living room." Spencer explained to Ashley.

"Yeah, so while everyone is full of energy let's play charades or pictionary; then move on to the calmer games later." Paula suggested.

"OK," everyone agreed.

"That sounds fun, but you're going to have to teach me how to play. I've never done anything like this before." Ashley said nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll catch on really quickly, someone else can go first and you'll have team mates."

"Alright, let's do it."

So, three hours and two games of pictionary later, everyone was getting tired.

"Wow, this game is fun, but it's really tiring." Ashley said, sinking back on the couch.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You did great though; your team won both rounds." Spencer laughed as she sat down next to Ashley.

Then Paula came in with three big bowls of popcorn, "OK, what movie are we watching?"

"Let's watch Underworld!" Glen said loudly.

"Glen, not everyone likes vampire movies." Clay said.

"Fine, anyone else have some ideas?"

"Yeah, how about we watch some old home movies? We haven't done that in a long time." Arthur suggested.

"Sounds good to me"

"OK"

"Cool"

"Alright"

"Sounds like fun"

"Then, home movies it is." Arthur said as he opened a cupboard full of tapes. "Who are we watching first?"

"Not me," Glen yelled.

"Well, why don't we watch Spencer's 5th birthday? Everyone is in that one." Paula suggested.

"I vote yes," Ashley said as she smirked at Spencer.

Spencer just shook her head.

After hours of movies, everyone was asleep in the living room. Paula and Arthur on one couch, Spencer and Ashley on the other, while the boys slept on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few weeks later and Ashley had become a member of the Carlin family; they included her in everything that they did

It was a few weeks later and Ashley had become a member of the Carlin family; they included her in everything that they did.

Spencer and Ashley were now in Spencer's room doing homework. They sat shoulder to shoulder on Spencer's bed.

"Hey Spence," Ashley said suddenly after a little while.

"Yeah"

"I just wanted to say how great this has been."

"Yeah, I know, my family accepted me and then they invited you to be part of the family." Spencer smiled.

"I know, I still can't believe it, I'm finally happy with my life." Ashley said as she took Spencer's hand.

"I'm glad." Spencer said as she leaned over to kiss her.

"I have something for you." Ashley said when they pulled apart.

"Oh really? What's the occasion?"

"No occasion," Ashley smiled, "just because."

Then Ashley pulled a box from her pocket and handed it to Spencer.

"I know it's kind of early, but open it and I'll explain."

Spencer opened the box to see a chain with a ring on it and a key. She looked at Ashley curiously.

"The ring is a promise ring. I have one too. We will wear them on chains around our necks until we're ready to really get engaged." Ashley smiled, "The key is symbolic right now. If you want to, after graduation, I want to buy an apartment for us. I would like it if you would consider living with me."

"Really, Oh my God, Ash!" Spencer kissed Ashley and smiled. "I love you so much and I would love to live with you! But on one condition."

Ashley looked up scared.

"We have to stay close to LA. Our parents are here and we both have plans after high school." Spencer said with a smile, knowing that Ashley wouldn't object.

"You had me scared for a sec." Ashley laughed. "You know I could never move too far from LA. I want to pursue my music after all."

"I know and I'm looking to go to UCLA."

"And our family is here. I know you don't want to be far from your family."

"That's true, but as long as I'm with you, I think I'll be OK"

Ashley smiled and leaned over to kiss Spencer.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The End

A.N. I hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
